It's Dark In My Imagination
by BooyakashaBabe
Summary: "Why would I ever trust you?" She looked up and met his fiery gaze with her own. "Because I'm the best damn chance you have to survive." Derek/OC. Set in Season 3.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Daciana maneuvered her way through the hallway, keeping her gaze on the floor as she walked. It was only when she fully ran into someone she looked up. Her binder crashed onto the floor and her papers spilled out

"I'm so sorry!" Daciana bent down and hastily began to gather her scattered belongings. The brunette boy joined her on the ground and helped her.

"No I'm sorry I should have been paying attention." The boy noticed her strange accent and paused to look at her more closely. She was pale, to pale to have grown up around Beacon Hill, she had bright grey eyes and really long black hair.

"Are you new?" She stopped for a moment, nodded, gathered her things and stood.

"Uh yeah I just moved here last week." The boy smiled and handed her the rest of her papers. He went to leave but she reached out and grabbed his arm. The contact caused her eyes to briefly flash red and she immediately released her grip on his the boys arm. His eyebrows rose in shock.

"I hate to ask but could you help me find my next class? I'm really lost."

"Uh... sure what class do you have?" Daciana handed the boy her schedule which he took with sweaty hands. Quickly looking it over the boy nodded and pointed to the door directly ahead of them. "There's your first class-"

The school bell sounded throughout the halls and she groaned.

"Great... Bye, thanks for the help!" She took her schedule from the boy and darted in direction of her class.

Scott watched the odd girl run off with a shocked expression catching her scent as she left. It defiantly wasn't human but it wasn't werewolf either... What was she.

* * *

Daciana sat at an empty table chewing on an apple as she watched people buzz around the cafeteria. She had to admit her first day at Beacon Hills Highschool wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She had gotten off with a warning for being late for her first class-seeing as she was new, she didn't have to do any introductions yet, and no one had bothered her. All in all it wasn't a bad morning.

Her grey eyes landed on a pair of identical twins walking-well more like strutting past her table. Both twins gave her an odd look as they pasted. She felt a cold chill make its way down her spine as she turned and watched the twins strut away.

"Um excuse me." Daciana whirled around to see a curly haired blonde standing across from her. "Your new right?"

Daciana nodded, staring warily at the boy as he sat down. He caught her stare and chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm Issac." He extended his hand out for her to take. She hesitated staring at his hand as if it were some type of rabid dog ready to attack her. She sighed and shook his hand.

"Daciana." He could hear her accent but couldn't classify it.

"Not to seem rude but are you foreign?"

"Yep, came all the way from Transylvania." Daciana smiled placing her barley touched apple down.

"You seem pretty fluent in English, have you've been to America before?" Daciana grinned.

"Yeah a long, long time ago." Issac gave the girl a confused look as she stifled her laughter. He didn't see what was so funny but choose not to question her.

"So is this school any good at football?" She asked trying to keep the awkward silence at bay. It was Isaac's turn to laugh now.

"I, uh guess you haven't heard but Lacrosse is actually the schools main sport." He informed.

"Lacrosse? I've heard of it, never actually seen anyone play it before though." She admitted. The boys pride filled smile didn't go unnoticed by the ebony haired girl. "From your expression I'm guessing your on the Lacrosse team?"

Issac nodded.

"We have practice after school. If you want you can come watch." Daciana nodded, smiling as she stood up from the table.

"I'll see you after school then."

* * *

"I'm telling you something's off about that new girl!" Stiles said, looking over his shoulder to peer at the ebony haired girl sitting nonchalantly on the bleachers taring at the other end of the field-which was empty mind you- and absentmindedly picked at her teeth.

"You noticed it too didn't you Scott?" Scott glanced at his friend then at the girl.

"Yeah, it's not just the way she looks, her scent is... odd."

"What do you mean? Like werewolf odd or hunter odd?" Stiles questioned, still staring at the girl.

"Neither. I can't explain it but I just know she not normal."

"Who's not normal?" The two boys jumped-Stiles also screaming and turned to look at Issac. Stiles pointed toward the ebony haired girl.

"That girl up on the bleachers." Issac followed Stiles hands and saw Daciana sitting there .

"You mean Daciana?" Said girls head perked up as if she had heard them and turned to wave at Issac. He smiled and returned the gesture.

"I will admit she is a bit weird but she's pretty nice. She might seem a bit...abnormal because she's foreign."

"Where's she from?" Scott asked.

"Transylvania."

"Transylvania? Like Dracula's hometown?" Stiles questioned. Issac and Scott gave Stiles blank looks. "That's it!"

"Stiles what are you going on about?" Stiles stood abruptly turning his back to them.

"The reason she's not normal! She's a vampire!" He turned to the two boys with a huge grin. Scott groaned.

"Dude come on! This isn't a time to be joking."

"Think about it Scott! She's from Transylvania, she's unbelievably pale and she doesn't smell human or werewolf." Stiles clasped his hands together. "It makes perfect sense!"

"McCall, Lahey! Get your asses on the field now!" Issac jaw clenched as he glanced at the ebony girl watching them.

"Look, we'll talk to Derek about it tonight and see if he knows anything about this." That's all he said as he rushed onto the field.

"Dude seriously, there is no way she's a vampire. Vampires don't exist." Scott stated looking at Stiles as though he was an idiot, which could be debatable.

"McCall!"

"Coming coach!" Scott looked sternly at Stiles, glanced once more at Daciana and ran off to the field.

* * *

Daciana decided that lacrosse was a pretty cool and brutal sport. It was interesting to watch the boys pass the ball back and forth and knock each other down. Her pocket vibrated and she pulled her phone out. The screen read 'incoming call from Dad'. She groaned in irritation but quickly answered it

"Hello Father."

"Hello darling, how was your first day at school?"

"Fine, fine I meet a few people, they seem nice." She made her way down the bleachers while watching the boys walk off toward the school. They were most likely going to the boys locker room to pack up and shower.

"Did you find the pack yet?" Of course her dad wasn't truly calling just to see how she was doing, it was always business with him. She frowned and made her way to the parking lot.

"I found two of the alphas from the alpha pack and two betas from some other pack. I think I've located the alpha's hideout but I can't be sure."

"I assume you have a plan for... Gaining the information you need?" She grinned.

"I plan to break in tonight and investigate. If they're there that's great but if not I'll let the two alphas lead me to it." There was a deep laugh from the other end of the line

"Wonderful. I'll fly down there next week to check on the situation"

"Understood." Stoping in front of her black motorcycle.

"Oh and darling."

"Yes father?"

"Try to avoid confrontation."

"I'll try." Daciana snapped her phone shut and boarded her bike. With a roar of The engine she was off, unaware of the two pairs of red glowing eyes watching her as she went.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter :D Sorry it's short and suckish! I promise it gets better defiantly now that I'll be following the season. Like the summary said this is a Derek/OC fix but its going to be a slow burn. I feel it would be weird for a vampire and werewolf or anybody to meet and already be in love or fall in love in a matter of minutes. Plus I don't believe vampires and werewolves exactly see eye to eye on things so they are most likely going to just tolerate each other or Daciana is just going to annoy the crap out of Derek.**

**I hope I didn't make any of the shows characters to ooc and if I did please tell me! It would be nice if you could also tell me how to fix it! Suggestions for upcoming chapters are welcomed and advice is awesome!**


End file.
